


Far Away From Home

by colonelborkmundus



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/F, FF Kiss Battle 2012, needs more wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelborkmundus/pseuds/colonelborkmundus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows what it means to be a guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FF Kiss Battle 2012. Prompt for Beatrix/Lulu, "guardians".

“You had someone you wished to protect, back in your... world?”

At the core of it, yes, she almost tells the mage. Once she looked past Alexander’s tall, gleaming sword, the beautiful young woman on the throne, so unsure of herself, the mossy borders, and the army of fellow she-warriors at her command, she saw his face, heard the clunk clunk clunk of rusty, worn armor.

But she can protect him no longer. The funny twists of fate saw to that.

Here in Spira, the Rose of May has no meaning; it is just another beautiful, frail thing caught in the never-ending spiral of death. Here in Spira, there is no Alexandria, no need for a holy knight like her. Her sword is just another sword, meaningless in the face of the creature they call Sin. Her previous life has no meaning here, in this doomed world they call Spira; she’s best seen as a poor, washed up survivor of Sin toxin, confused about her origins - if she doesn’t want to attract too much negative attention to herself.

She learned fast.

Were Steiner here, they’d probably be burned at the stake by now, with all his blustering. She didn’t even think he had a tactful bone in his body. Part of his charm, she guessed.

“Yes. Yes, I did.”

They are watching the sunset from the steps of the temple, Beatrix with her sword and a polishing cloth at her knees, Lulu perched cautiously next to her. The horizon is on fire, with rosy, violent hues stretching its fingertips across the sky. This could be their last day. Or another day might be ahead of them. Knowing this, the view is all the more precious.

“Then you know what it means to be a guardian,” the mage answers, her face impassive.

It is enough that they are having this discussion, that someone is acknowledging her admittedly farfetched origins. She reaches over and kisses Lulu on the cheek chastely, with all the gratitude left in her homesick heart.


End file.
